Kur Again: Operation Smoke Mirror
by hollyleaf15
Summary: To get Chloe from being Kur, Zak and his family must get the smoke mirror, the flute of Gilgamesh, Argost, and the evil Chloe from the smoke mirror. Find out how to save a girl that could destroy the world and for the girl that Zak likes over Wadi in Kur Again: Operation Smoke Mirror. This is a Sequel to Kur Again.
1. Chapter 1: The Adventure Continues

**Kur Again: Operation Smoke Mirror**

To get Chloe from being Kur, Zak and his family must get the smoke mirror, the flute of Gilgamesh, Argost, and the evil Chloe from the smoke mirror. Find out how to save a girl that could destroy the world and for the girl that Zak likes over Wadi in Kur Again: Operation Smoke Mirror. This is a Sequel to Kur Again.

* * *

Hollyleaf: Hey everyone! I did something wrong so they took off Kur Again and this time I will be very very careful.

Zak: No you won't.

Hollyleaf: Shut up. Anyways, i won't be doing these for a while until i feel good about it again. I PROMISE. I do not own TSS, only Tyler and Chloe.

**Read this only if you have read Kur Again. ALL OF IT.**

**Chapter 1: The Adventure Continues **

**3****rd**** person**

It's been 3 months since Zak, Wadi, Fisk, Ulraj, Drew, Doc, Komodo, Zon and Tyler has seen Chloe. Chloe was being controlled by Kur. Kur is in control of her body but not her will. She has been contacting Zak every now and then but the connections have been getting shorter and shorter. Everyone was affect by it especially Tyler. Tyler was Chloe's brother but he can't go to her because he will get caught. Tyler has been moping around and Zak has been busy with his brothers too.

They have been collecting the Smoke Mirror all those months and now it is almost complete. All they needed to do was to put it back together. In the control room, Doyle, Drew and Doc have been working over 3 days already and still it's not complete.

Zak was with his brothers, Zon, Ulraj, and Wadi. Komodo was testing his skills to eat Ulraj's seaweed necklace and Wadi was trying out some new tricks with her yo-yo. Zak however was lying on the sofa waiting for some action. He wanted to help but he was told to stay out of it. This was killing him. Damn it.

"When are they going to fix the mirror?" Zak asked lazily

As if his question was being answered, Doc, Drew, and Doyle appeared holding up the newly repaired Smoke Mirror. It still looked the same when they first met the Mondays, the evil counter part of the Saturdays. Tyler came out of his room to grab something to eat but he saw that the Smoke Mirror was fixed and rushed to them.

"So what's the plan?" Zak curiously asked.

"I will stand out here making sure that nothing wrong goes from out here and the rest of you go inside," Doc said hesitantly.

"So we are going to meet our counter parts?" Zak said with a bit of fear in his voice.

"Yes and you better hope that the fabric of the universe doesn't fall apart," Doc informed me.

"Tyler, you in?" Zak asked.

Tyler jumped up with a happy look that hasn't been seen for a long time.

"Heck, ya! I have been waiting for this!" Tyler exclaimed.

"Let's go!" Zak shouted with a fist in the air.

"Okay!" everyone yelled back.

They gathered up some cortex disrupters and their regular weapons. Zak had his Claw, Drew had her fire sword and a cortex disrupter, Doyle has his usually stuff as well as Tyler too, Wadi had her yo-yo, and Ulraj was entrusted with a cortex disrupter. They jumped inside only to find ourselves just a few feet off the ground. Shit. They fell down with only Doyle and Tyler landed softly. Zak landed on his back with an oohm, Wadi on top of him, then Ulraj, Komodo, Fisk, and Drew.

Get off of me. It hurts to be on the bottom.

Everyone quickly got off when Chloe came in contact with him.

_Zak! _

Her voice sounded urgent.

_Yes Chloe?_

_Don't go into the Smoke Mirror yet._

_What? We are already inside._

_Get out of there now!_

_Why Chloe?_

_Because, Kur is coming your way. Please get out of there. _

_Okay we will._

"We have to leave now," Zak said.

"Why mini-man?" Doyle asked sensing the urgency in Zak's voice.

"Kur is coming," Zak said straight forward.

"Okay then. (Touches a mic) Doc, send down the rope," Drew ordered.

A rope appeared and they all climbed up and out of the smoke mirror.

"Why did you need to get out?" Doc asked worriedly

"Kur is coming our way," Zak said.

"When?" Doc asked.

Zak: I don't kn-

BOOM!

"There's a hole in the airship!" Drew cried.

"Everyone come with me to the hole," Doc said urgently.

They all rushed to the hole and find it empty. Doc and Drew examined the hole. Definitely an explosion maybe caused by Chloe's fire power.

They turned around and saw Chloe, no Kur, standing there. Chloe gave us a wicked grin at us. She was wearing a white shirt underneath a black coat. Her pants were black as well as her boots. Her hair was cut shorter only down to the middle of her back in a braid.

"Hello Saturdays, trying to fulfill Chloe's mission. Please, she says that I will be gone but I won't," Kur said to us.

"Get out of her body!" Zak sneered at her.

"No way boy. Didn't you think that I wouldn't catch onto Chloe trying to send you messages," Kur lazily said.

"How did you know?" Zak said.

"She's not the only one with the same power. Every power that she gains, -"

"You gain too," Zak finishing the sentence.

"Ahh and the last one stupid one crosses the finish line. You guys catch on too late. Her little chats have been getting shorter and shorter for a reason you know.

"It's because that you can sense it whenever she uses it.

"Bingo. Although this time I let her do it this time, besides it would be too easy to kill you guys without giving you guys torture.

"But what about Sebastian

"Ha! That fool thought that he could control me but no one controls me. I killed that miserable fool. He could control Chloe but not me. I am the all mighty Kur," Kur said to us.

"You are a monster

"So you were too isn't that right Zak.

Zak froze for a moment. Then a blast hit Kur/Chloe. She (Kur will be refered to a girl since Kur is inside of Chloe) flew back several feet blasting through wall. She came back with her green eyes started to change color.

_Zak, get out of here! Please Kur will kill you please! I don't want to see any of you die! Send me back outside and out through the hole. Hurry, Kur is going to hear this me-_

Kur/Chloe: Shut up Chloe. You can't help your friends you pathetic cat.

_Lesson number 1; never leave your eyes off your target._

Zak grabbed a cortex disrupter and shot it at Kur/Chloe sending through the hole and out of sight.

_Thank you Chloe, I owe you one._

_You're welcome besides I will owe you big time once you save me._

_Hahaha that's funny. You okay. Yeah but Kur is still alive._

_Yeah, I figured out that part. What happened after I pushed Kur out?_

_She fell out and landed on a cryptic then hurried off to someplace._

_Isn't dangerous trying to contact me._

_Yes it is but I have been using my own magic to cover up my tracks. Okay now is a good time to go into the Smoke Mirror. Kur has no intentions of returning any time soon._

_Okay then, I will try to contact you later._

_Bye Zak._

_Bye Chloe._

The connection ended. Zak woke up from the trance and everyone sighed out a relief.

"You were talking to Chloe?" Drew said but it sounded more like a question.

"Yeah I was, Chloe says it's okay to go into the Smoke mirror now. Kur has no intentions of returning soon," Zak replied.

"We got the gear so let's go!" Doyle cheered.

"Okay let's go," Doc said.

They went back to the control room and this time, Doc and Drew were staying behind. Tyler and Doyle each had a mic to contact them. The rest of us went inside of the Smoke Mirror awaiting the terrors to come.

Hollyleaf: Please Please Please REVIEW! I have been dying to get reviews but no one has gotton me any so Good luck to me and everyone.


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome To Camera City

**Chapter 2: Welcome To Camera City**

* * *

**Zak's POV**

We landed on top of different building that had many holes in it with broken windows. We ended up above a large hole and we screamed as we crashed through floor through floor until we landed at the bottom. Everyone landed on their backs or buts. I swear that building had millions of floors and I thought it would never end until we hit rock bottom.

"Oww that was a pain in the but," I said.

I hopped up and everyone did too. Last time I came here, I didn't get much of a look around because of the little errand I had to do for Komodo and Zak Monday. We went out and were in total shock. The city was on fire with abandoned buildings with holes and broken windows. Some of the buildings were on the ground and there were some places that had empty areas that buildings use to stand. It was night time and the sky wasn't black, it was blood red. There seemed to be no one around. I spotted something moved through the shadows and then it stopped to look at us. I went closer but I heard a whimper.

"Zak is coming to kill me now too," the tiny voice said. It was a girl's voice. We went up to her and found a small girl all covered in rags crying to herself. She was curled up into a ball. She had dark brown hair and tanned skin.

"I am not Zak Monday, I am Zak Saturday from the positive world," I said.

She looked up with some brown hair covering her face. Her face was covered in tears with her pale blue eyes looking at me.

"Let me see it," she softly said.

"See what?" I asked her.

"The Fang," she said.

"It's not the Fang, it called a Claw but here." I pulled out my Claw and she relaxed. She took another look at it again and nodded her head

"This is not the Fang," she said with a bit of a smile.

"Could you tell us where we are?" I asked.

"Welcome to Camera City, home to destruction. The Mondays tore up this place with help of the Secret Scientist. They messed up the city but YY Argost came to help save us. He planned to use Kur and a weapon against them but sadly it failed. Some people can't go anywhere like me due to the Mondays. Anyways why are you here? This is not the kind of city you would want to visit." She asked.

"We need to stop Kur from the positive side. Do you know where the Mondays are?" I asked her.

She gasped and hesitated. She looked at us then she gave in. She slightly nodded and got up.

"I will take you to them but you won't like it," she added.

"I know we won't. It's the Mondays we are talking about here," I commented.

She smiled for a brief second and climbed up the nearest latter. We followed after her and we saw the airship. She motions us to get down. The airship stopped and a rope came down. Drew, Doc, Fisk, Komodo, Zak and Doyle came down. Doyle had the same Mohawk and red hair but he had a scar running from the top of his eye to the top of his nose. They all seemed several yards out and they seemed to be planning for the theft.

"They are doing their usually stealing here," she said.

"Well not today," I said jumping up and jumping across the rooftops.

Everyone followed me as we tried to be quite. Komodo said something to Zak and Zak got a devilish grin.

A million questions flew through my mind. What are they thinking of? What's their plan? Do they have a trap?

They jumped in a hole at the rooftop and disappeared.

"You guys go on without me. I don't want to be involved in it okay." The girl said jumping down to the ground and running away.

We then hurried to the same spot and jumped down too. I jumped down and looked around. It was full of boxes and was dimly lit. Where are the Mondays? Wait, did Komodo saw us and told Zak? Maybe but then something moved. The walls and the ground started to turn all gloopy and stuff like that. Only one person could do that besides Doyle Monday. A figure ran away from the scene.

"Zak Monday," I grumbled as I chased after the figure leaving everyone else behind.

* * *

**3rd Person**

Doyle took a look around and saw Zak chasing after a figure. He was about to go after him when Doyle jumped out from a stack of boxes and tackles him to the ground.

"Hello Doyle Blackwell, I am Doyle Redwell how are you?" Doyle Redwell said with a smirk.

"Shut up." With that Doyle B. punched him in the face sending him several feet away.

The rest of the Mondays pounced on the rest of the group.

"Are you guys here to get your buts kicked or to get us out of this junk or get a vacation here? Most likely it would be option number 1." Drew said in a mocking tone.

"Fisk, use it." Doyle ordered Fisk.

Fisk threw out his shocker balls hidden in his fur (ewww) shocking the Mondays. Doyle had grabbed Wadi, and Ulraj and flew out of the building. Tyler threw some grenades and flew out of the building too. Fisk grabbed Komodo and climbed out.

"You aren't getting away from me that easily," Doyle R. said and use his jetpack but it failed.

"What the hell. What did you do to my jetpack!" Doyle R. demanded and sneered.

"Haven't you heard of something called EMP grenades," Tyler mockily said to Doyle R.

"Go Fisk!" Drew Monday said and turned to Fisk Monday only to find him unconsous.

"And I also out in some sleeping dust. That's strange, the sleeping dust should of start working by now.

Just then the Mondays fell to the ground like they were dropping flies.

"Okay NOW it's working. Man, they have resistast." Tyler said.

"Come on and tied them up," Doyle said flying down to them.

"Okay, let's get them and then look for Zak," Doyle said.

"Okay, I hope he is okay," Wadi said.

* * *

The figure ran away from him then skidded to a stop and turned to face Zak. The Fang struck out and I defeted it with my Claw.

"Took you a little longer than I expected. Komodo did see you guys by the way. You guys suck at stealth," Zak Monday said.

_Crap, it's a trap._

I struck out my Claw again and we kick each other in the face. A little blood appeared on the sides of our months. We wiped it off. Komodo Monday came up from behind me and I tripped and fell. Zak M. loomed over me and tied me up by my wrist.

"This is a trap by the way. I was wondering, why are you here? I doubt that you are here for a vacation," Zak M. said.

"None of your business Monday," Zak S. sneered at Zak M.

"Is it about that girl Wadi?" Zak M. said in a mocking voice.

"No it's about a different girl Monday. You wouldn't know her." I said knowing that Zak M. could never guess it.

"Oh it's that girl," Zak M. replied. That was a shocker, I didn't expect him to know Chloe or it could be another girl

"What girl?" I asked wondering who is this girl.

"In the prophecy," Zak M. said as if it was the most obvious thing here.

"What prophecy?" I asked. Zak M. grew a smirk and that means that he's got an idea.

"Here let's make a deal, we each trade information asking 1 question at a time." Zak M. said.

"Fine then," I said making a deal with Zak M.

"I suppose you want to hear about the prophecy first," Zak M. said.

"Yes," I said.

"Okay then,

_There will be a girl and a boy born,_

_One with green eyes like the leaves and one with a white star,_

_One will fall while the other will rise in the light,_

_The darkness shall take the girl and the boy will be spared,_

_In the end, the girl shall die." _Zak M. said.

"What! Chloe is not going to die!" I shouted. Oops, I gave it away.

"I suppose that Chloe is the girl," Zak M. said.

"Yes." I said.

"Now my turn, why did you come here?" Zak M. asked.

"We are here to retrieve things for Chloe. She is being controlled by Kur and needs some things. The smoke mirror, her evil counterpart, flute of Gilgamesh, and Arogst." I replied.

"Wait a second, Argost?" Zak M. said looking at me like I was crazy.

"Hey it was her plan; I have no idea what she plans to do." I replied.

"I may have an idea but I need to know more about Chloe." Zak M. said.

"Long story short, she is being controlled by Kur but it's more like Kur became her then she was being controlled. Does that help?" I asked.

"I do but it costs you your question." Zak M. said.

"Fine then." I said.

"She plans to use Argost to drain her counterpart using the Flute of Gilgamesh from this dimension and then Argost will hopefully drain her powers too which leads to what happened last time except, she will die as the prophecy foretold." Zak M. said.

"Damn it. Chloe is not going to die." I said.

"She is because it was foretold, already the signs matched up and she does have green eyes am I not correct?" he said with a smirk on his face.

"Yes she does have green eyes." I said in defeat.

"So I am correct, now how do you plan on getting to Argost?" Zak M. asked.

Just then Wadi came in with everyone else on her tail.

"Hey everyone," I said to them.

"What the-"

"I made a deal with Monday over here and now we been trading info and by the way Zak, your answer should appear any minute now," I said

A door appeared out of nowhere. It was black and gloomy and sinister. Blood was dripping from the top of the door.

"I suppose it's that thing," Zak M. said while pointing to it. He came over and untie me. I stood up and rubbed my wrists.

"I guess so, now to get Argost. He won't follow so easily on this one will he?" I said.

"No he won't. This time he knows for sure that matter and anti. By the way I want to come with you." Zak M. replied.

"Fine then but don't cause any trouble and Komodo Monday can come with you too," I said.

"Good because I would of have come either way," Komodo replied.

We opened the door. Dang, that door way a ton. When it was pried opened, behind the door was an empty space with hardly any color.

"Greetings and bienvenue Saturdays and Mondays."

* * *

Hey everyone! How did you like this chapter? Sorry that it took so long to post this. I've been busy so please don't mind me.


	3. Chapter 3: Argost

**Chapter 3: Argost**

**Hey everyone! This beginning and ending is mainly made by 2K. Don't forget my co-writer. He helps me with battle scenes and wicked twists. I owe many parts to him and myself. He helps me with ideas too. Thank you so much 2K! I am sorry that it is taking me so long to write these because not only I am busy, I am running out of ideas too. 2K however can up with this a while ago and now he is going camping… That does not help me so please don't mind how late this is. If I can, I will try to make this every weekend if I can. Now on with the story.**

* * *

Hollyleaf: Hey everyone now I feel comfortable about doing this again so be happy!

Chloe: Hey ya!

Zak: Hey.

Tyler: Hey everyone!

Doyle: Was' up.

Wadi: Hi everyone.

Everyone Else: Hi!

2K: And don't forget me! Anyways Tyler and I have created a new invention!

Hollyleaf: Hold on, everyone 50 feet back. (Everyone except Tyler and 2K went 50 feet away) *got out bullhorn* OKAY WE ARE NOW READY!

2K: You don't have to stand that far back. Anyways, we have created a cortex disrupter-

Zak: What's up with all the cortex disrupter something?

Hollyleaf: (goes up to Zak) Sorry Zak, it's for the tacos. (Gets out duct tape and tapes his mouth shut) Okay continue.

2K: This is a cortex disrupter tank.

Tyler: 2K, I will stand right over with them now. (Tries to move but can't) 2K, what did you do?

2K: Oh I just glued you to the ground because I knew that you would try to ditch me.

Tyler: That's mean.

2K: Hey, it's true though.

Tyler: Yeah it is…

2K: Anyways we will hit a target from 100 feet away.

Tyler: Get me out of here!

2K: 3. 2. 1.

_**BOOM!**_

2K: (Covered in sot) *cough* That didn't go so well…

Tyler: Okay then 2-

2K: Back to the drawing board. (tries to pull Tyler but can't) Okay then, I will remove you from your predicament. (Gets out a remote control and presses a button)

Tyler: Wait I have magnets in these shoes?

2K: Yep and now we are going to the workshop.

Tyler: SOMEONE HELP ME! (gets dragged away)

Hollyleaf: That was very interesting isn't?

Wadi: Yep.

Ulraj:

_**3**__**rd**__** Person POV**_

"_Greetings and bienvenue Saturdays and Mondays."_

Argost was floating through the mindless place with a smirk on his face.

"Tag and bag them," Doyle said.

Tyler and Zak M. were the only ones to understand it and flew straight towards Argost. Everyone then understood and followed Tyler. Tyler threw a flash grenade and Fisk and Doyle held a bag heading towards Argost. Blinded by the light, Fisk and Doyle quickly captured him and Zak M. had an evil smirk on his face.

"So what now Saturdays?" Zak M. asked.

"Maybe the flute of Gilgamesh," Zak S. said.

"Or the counter part of Chloe," Doc said.

"Evil Chloe or a flute… I'm taking my chances with a flute first," Zak S. said.

"Oh that stupid flute, God that was SO annoying especially when Argost stole them," Zak M. says giving a glare at Argost.

"Oh the flute of Gilgamesh, treasures yet to be told and to end," Argost says.

"Stupid up yeti," Zak M. said to Argost.

"Where do we find this stupid flute?" Zak M. asked.

"The same place we originally found it at, the nagas lair," Doc replied.

"That's got to be a good thing right? I mean that in this time, they are good right?" Zak S. said.

"I suppose so, they were trying to get me to join them but they are good instead of evil. I refused to join them." Zak M. said.

"Okay then, Zak and Zak Monday, either of you will have to go in and steal the flute," Doc said.

"But if I go, does that mean I have to dye my hair white and then black?" Zak S. asked worriedly.

"I will go if that is so hard," Zak M. said. "It's not that hard with the nagas."

"Okay then, Zak Monday will go and get the flute but you will have a communicator with you," Doc said hoping that he wasn't going to regret it.

"Whatever," Zak M. said.

"Anyways, how are we going to get their?"

"Duh," Zak M. said pointing to the Monday's ship.

"Oh god, we have to ride in that thing," Zak S. said.

"That thing is my home!" Zak M. sneered.

"Now, calm down boys," Drew said.

"Why should I listen to you?" Zak M. spat.

"Or else you have to deal with all of us," Doyle replied back.

"Fine then, but that doesn't mean I have to listen to you," Zak M. said.

"What about the rest of the Mondays?" Doyle asked.

"Those stupid losers, Ha, they are pathetic. Only Komodo is the closest to being my family." Zak M. said with a smirk on his face.

"Okay then we leave them here and go to the nagas lair," Zak S. said.

They left the Mondays and went into the airship. They controls were not so different from the airship that the Saturdays own. Doc was driving with Drew and Zak S. went exploring with Zak M., Fisk, Komodo S. and M.

"The only place that is off limits in this airship in my room," Zak M. said.

"Okay what about untested weapons?" Zak S. said with mischief in his eyes.

"Of course I know the code. We are 'testing' it aren't we?" Zak M. said with a smirk on his face.

"Is it safe?" Fisk asked.

"Of course it is that's why it's called untested weapons," Komodo M. sarcastically said.

* * *

They raced off towards the weaponary area while Doyle was in Doyle Redwell's room. It had grenades, something that looks similar to a cortex disrupter, and a bunch of other stuff too.

"Cool," Doyle said.

"I know pretty cool right?" Tyler said standing in the doorway.

"Yep this is cool. I wonder what is this?" Doyle held up a device that looked like a remote. He pressed a red button and this change his appearance to Zak M., then Zak S., Drew, Doc M. & S., etc.

"Pretty impressive if I do say so myself. I wonder how this works? There is only one way to find out," Doyle said as he took apart the device and Tyler joined too.

* * *

Meanwhile, Wadi and Ulraj were talking with one another in the kitchen. Ulraj was drinking a cup of tea while Wadi was furious.

"Why does he have to obsess over _her_ and not me?" Wadi asked.

"It's clear that he likes Chloe better than you," Ulraj says.

Wadi slams her fists on the table. Ulraj flinches.

"That stupid girl has Zak tied around her finger but Zak is suppose to like me! Not that stupid bitch!" Wadi exclaimed.

"Wow, you must really hate her," Ulraj says.

"Yes, I do," Wadi said. "What do I have to do to make Zak love me?"

"I have no idea... You are not like Chloe in anyway," Ulraj said. Wadi looks up and grins.

"Thank so much! All I have to do is to act like Chloe!" Wadi says running out of the room.

"Humans and their weird ways of doing things," Ulraj says taking a sip of tea.

* * *

Back to Zak S. and M. and everyone else, they were trying out all of the untested weapons. They were having a battle with Fisk as the referee and Zak S. and Komodo S. vs. Zak M. and Komodo M. Already the room was a waste land already with holes in the walls.

There was two pieces of furniture that cover Zak S. & M. and Komodo S. & M. Both of the Zaks had cortex disrupters and the Komodos had javelins attached to their backs.

On Zak's side, Zak was with Komodo S. taking cover from the fight. Zak points Komodo to the left and then points himself towards the right. Komodo nods his head, turns invisible and goes towards the left. Zak peeks out the corner and sees Zak M. peeking out too. Zak quickly ducks back and looks over the sofa and shoots at Zak M. Zak M. ducks down and fires back.

Komodo was invisible when he bumped into something solid. It was Komodo M. and they jumped backwards. They sprang forward trying to shock each other.

Just then Doyle comes in with Tyler. Zak S. and M. were about of struck each other with a cortex disrupter and the Komodos were about launch themselves into the air.

"What are you guys doing?" Tyler said.

"Testing untested weapons," Zak M. said.

"And you are doing without us! You should of at least invite us, we could of provided you with grenades!" Tyler whined.

"And how are you going to get away with that?"

"Oh that's easy we wi- oh," Tyler stopped in his tracks. Doc and Drew were standing right there.

"I guess you heard all of it," Doyle said.

"Yep and all of you are going to clean this up while we wait to arrive at nagas lair," Drew said.

"Fine then," they all went to work while they were waiting to arrive at the nagas lair.

* * *

Hollyleaf: (Crying)

Zak: Umm, what wrong?

Hollyleaf: I'm sad. *sniff* No one has reviewed.*sniff* I looked at other stories and lots of stories has reviews. *sniff* Even newer ones, _newer ones_, has reviews. *sniff* I don't get why you guys don't review. *sniff* *sniff* *sniff* *continues to cry*

Tyler: Dude, that was not smooth. Why are you making girls cry?

Zak: Hey, she was already crying besides when have made a girl cry?

Tyler: Do you want me to get a list of all the girls you made them cry?

Zak: Oh god, not that.

Tyler: Okay then, don't make them cry anymore.

Zak: Fine then.

Tyler: Okay then, review for Hollyleaf.


	4. Chapter 4: The Flute

**Chapter 4: The Flute **

Hollyleaf: Hey everyone!

Zak: Why are you doing this in _his _point of view?

Zak M: Is it that bad?

Zak: Yes it is.

Zak M: Well then, Hollyleaf will tell us the answer. *turns and finds Hollyleaf running away.

Zak: Okay i guess she won't tell us.

Zak M: You think.

Zak: Fine then, Hollyleaf does not own TSS only Chloe and Tyler.

**PS. There will be a lot of cuss words in here by the way.**

* * *

**Zak M.'s POV**

I was standing at the end of the airship hovering over the water. I took a deep breath in and dove into the ice cold water. I flinched at the cold at first but then continued to swim.

It wasn't long until a naga came up to me and dragged me to their lair. My lungs were dying for some air and we reached air. I gulped in air as if it was like a drug.

I climbed up onto land. It was in an underwater cave but I expect to be all kind of crap. I looked there was an arch in front of me. It was a dull golden and it continued to many tunnels ahead.

Mani Naga came up to me. He was tall and elegent but good. He was a golden brown with soft cat like eyes that were blue. That was fucking no good to me.

"You are not welcome here," Mani Naga said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because we already have a new ruler you idiot," Mani Naga said.

"Who?" I asked.

"Me." A girl stepped out of the shadows. Her long elegant white hair that complimented her green eyes went down to her waist. Damn was this girl hot. She had her curves and everything.

"What do you want Monday?" she sneered at me.

Not only was she hot but she was feisty.

"Oh, the flute and you," I replied.

"Hell no, one, no way the flute. It could kill me or you. Two, are you trying to flirt with me? Kid, you are a pervert," she spat at me.

_And I am the one who is going to steal the flute. That's the only reason why I am in this damn hole._

_You and I both have the same goals._

_Yep but not flirting you pervert._

_I am not a pervert._

_Why do you want me then?_

_Someone named Chloe wants you._

_That's not possible. I am Khloe but it's spelled with a "k"_

_Okay then but you are still coming with me._

_After I get the flute._

_Hell no, I am getting to it first._

With that I pulled out my Fang and shoot it at the ceiling. I went up and landed on top of the arch and ran into the right tunnel. I had to think fast. Where would they keep a flute? The most heavly guarded place.

I followed naga after naga after naga until I found a flute on top of a statue. I shot my Fang at the flute when Khloe came up and snatch it. She disappeared the next moment. Where did she-

"Hello Monday. Care for a visit with the nagas?" Khloe asked.

"Hell no but I will be taking that flute," I said as I snatched the flute from her hands and ran down the same pathway I took to get here.

I soon found myself at the same arch and jump down with Khloe on my heels.

"I got the flute and Khloe is on my tail," I said into the mic.

"We are just by the place you are. Jumped into the water and make sure she follows you," Doc said.

With that, I jumped into the water and I turned to see Khloe has jumped in too.

_Damn you Monday. You have to ruin my day and I need that flute._

_Yeah and try to stop me._

Khloe swam towards me when something shot through the water and hit Khloe.

_A dart like that will do any harm to me._

_No it won't. It will only temporary block your powers _

_Fuck you –_

The Monday sub appears and grabbed Khloe. She struggled to get out but couldn't. She soon fell unconscious and I swam to her. I grabbed her and pulled her into the sub.

Khloe was locked up with steel cord around her legs and arms. There were extra darts around to help us out. Doc was co-pilot and Drew was the pilot. Zak was fooling around with his Claw. Doc looked up and saw me.

"That was pretty impressive, not only you got the flute, you got evil Chloe," Doc said.

"Yeah that was intense," I replied back.

"Okay then we are heading back to the positive world," Drew said.

We then took surface out of the water the airship was hovering above when a claw came down and picked us up. They went to the pilot room and I went to meet Komodo in my room. It was dark with torn up posters of Goth bands. My bed was a mess with a cracked mirror.

"We can't hang around with them anymore. They are planning to leave here," I said to Komodo.

"That means we are going with them whether they like it or not," Komodo replied.

"But I have been nnoticing something weird. When Saturday and I are around each other, we don't make the fabric of the universe go all wacky and stuff," I said.

"That may be due to going through that death door. I think once we went through there, we came out positive. That may be the only case because if we were still negative, we would of have been left in there," Komodo said to me.

"Yes that must be the case," I replied.

_Damn you Monday._

_Oh stupid the hell up._

_Now that's not very nice is it? Why are you working with the Saturdays? They are fucking annoying. _

_I know, they are good not evil._

_That must be bad for you._

_Yes it is. They are good but I am using them for now._

_Yeah I could unstand why they want the flute but why me? _

_It's because of your counterpart Chloe with a 'c' has a plan._

_Yeah what is?_

"Zak are you there?" Komodo asked me.

"Yeah I'm just talking to Khloe," I replied.

"Telepathic?"

"Yep," I said. "I will continue to talk to her and see what I can find out."

Komodo nodded.

_Okay so I will tell you, but you have to give me some of your information too._

_Okay then, you start first._

_Fine then, Chloe has a plan to kill herself._

_Why?_

_She is currentally being controlled by Kur, that's evil in their world._

_Okay continue._

_She plans to do so by making Argost take your powers, which will kill you, and then hers, and she dies too._

_Wow, like I am going to do that!_

_Yeah it is a pain in the butt. It felt like everything inside of you is getting rip apart from you._

_Yikes! I hope that I could avoid that._

_I'm afraid not._

_Because of the prophecy._

_Big time girl._

_Okay then it's my turn._

_Yes. Tell me about your powers_

_Okay I have teleportation, ice, __healing, seeing the future, telepathic, and crystal powers._

_Okay then I will talk to you later._

_Okay bye._

_Bye._

"What are we going to do?" I said.

* * *

**Khloe's POV**

I wake up and I found myself tied up in a room. It's looks like where they fly the ship.

"Where the hell am I?" I shouted.

The Monday boy comes over to me except with switch color hair.

"Get away from me Monday!" I sneered at him.

"I'm Zak Saturday from the positive world," Zak said.

"Fine _Zak Saturday _what do you want you bastard?" I spat at him.

"God wow, this girl knows how to talk," he said.

"Hello I am still here," I said to him.

"Who are you?" he asked me.

"I am Khloe with a 'k' not a 'c' and what do you want?" I sneered at him.

"Oh we are just going to use you," he replied.

"Oh god, I am not going to get answers from this idiot," I said.

The only answers I can get from could be from that Monday boy.

**(After the telepathic talking)**

"What the hell?" I exclaimed.

This made the ship jerked and I smirked at that.

"Can't you shutup this girl," a guy in red hair complained.

"Hello! I am still here!" I shouted.

"Yep, definitely my sister counterpart," some other boy with jet black hair said.

"God, I am not going to die because of that girl's plans!" I exclaimed.

"Whoes?" the boy with jet black hair asked.

"Well, blacky, Chloe with a c and Monday told me," I sneered at him.

"How did oh, it must be telepathic powers," Zak said.

"How did you know you bastard?" I asked.

"I have the same powers with Chloe," he replied.

"Yeah yeah yeah and I am a boy," I replied.

"Okay there is only one way to solve this," the man with the red Mohawk said.

"Okay do your thing Doyle," said blacky.

"Okay Tyler," Doyle said.

Doyle got duct tape and taped my mouth shut.

"Why you bastard!" I tried to shout.

"What did you say?" Doyle said mocking said.

I swear my eyes were on fire and the gorilla cat got up and tackled Doyle to the ground and Tyler tried to help Doyle. I cracked up laughing.

"Can I do something to her?" Doyle begged woman in light blond hair.

"Fine but not something to harsh, we need her," she replied.

"Thank you Drew," Doyle said. I figured that they were related maybe brother and sister.

Doyle came over and I created an ice shield around me. I cut the steel cords and removed the duct tape from my mouth. It stung a bit but i didn't mind. I stood up with the ice shield still covering me.

"Hello I am Khloe with a 'k' if you didn't already did not know. Now what shall we talk about?" I asked with a smirk on my face.

* * *

Chloe: She's my evil counterpart!

Khloe: Hell yeah! You got a problem with that bitch!

Chloe: I need to borrow that prototype.

Hollyleaf: Here! *threw the mini-gun cortex disrupter* (they upgraded from the machine gun to a mini-gun)

Chloe: Get ready for this.

Khloe: Yeah try this too. *holding an ice mini-gun*

Chloe: Okay let's go!

Hollyleaf: I'm scared.

Zak M: Yeah that is scary

Zak: I agree.

Hollyleaf: Okay then come in my shield okay.

Everyone: Okay!

Hollyleaf: Please watch them fight and-

_**BOOM!**_

Hollyleaf: Yep this is so interesting.

Zak S. & M: I agree.

Hollyleaf: Please review.

_**BOOM!**_

Khloe: You bitch!

Chloe: I am no bitch!

Doyle: Chick fight!

Hollyleaf: Okay then…

**Sorry i just realized that Drew and Doc were suppose to be outside of the mirror. Sorry for the confusion.**


	5. Chapter 5: Chloe's Secret Will

**Chapter 5: Chloe's Secret Will- **

Hollyleaf: Hello everyone!

Khloe: Hello whores.

Chloe: Oh shut up.

Khloe: Make me.

Hollyleaf: Please stop this.

Khloe: Hell no bitch.

Hollyleaf: That's not nice.

Khloe: That's the point duh.

Hollyleaf: Whatever.

Zak: Okay what now?

Zak M: How about we go test untested weapons?

Zak: Yeah!

Hollyleaf: Are you guys going to test untested weapons again?

Zak M: No *runs away with Zak S*

Hollyleaf: I could never trust a boy for many reasons.

**Okay just pretend that Doc and Drew got in here and the Secret Scientist are outside of the mirror in the Saturdays' airship. SO SORRY for any confusion.**

* * *

**Khloe's POV**

_"Hello I am Khloe with a 'k' if you didn't already did not know. Now what shall we talk about?" I asked with a smirk on my face._

Just then the Monday boy came in with a Komodo dragon with black spots.

"I guess everyone knows who this bitch is right?" Monday asked.

"I am no bitch! Besides I made my introduction and now for all the other whores," I said.

"God can't she shut up!" Doyle said.

"No I won't Doyle but I do have information if want any," I said.

Now this got everyone's attention.

"What kind of information?" a man asked with an eyepatch.

"Well pirate, it depends on what you want to know, it's not like I was expecting this," I said.

"You knew that this was going to happen!" pirate exclaimed.

"No duh. It would have been a million times worse anyways. I only here so you can save that other bitch of me. I saw this coming by the way," I said.

"God, I thought that Zak Monday would be hard but she is a million times worse!" Zak Saturday said.

"Well thank you for the compliment but I must say that you may want this information," I said.

"Okay then what's the catch?" Monday asked.

"I knew that you would catch on. Okay the catch is that when I get drained of power, you have to revive me," I said.

"NO WAY!" they all shouted.

"It's that or you don't get it. And it's about Chloe," I said.

They all looked at me with shocked eyes which means I hit the bullseye.

"Fine but we can't be sure it will work," Zak Saturday said.

"Okay then, Chloe is not what she seems to be. She is-"

Chloe appears as a ghostly spirit again. She was in a green and black striped tank top with black skirt and boots. She was red and furious with me.

"Khloe! I knew that I couldn't trust you!" Chloe exclaimed.

"Chloe, you know you have to tell them sooner or later," I replied.

"Not now, it's not the right time," she replied back.

"What secret?" Zak Saturday asked hoping to get an answer.

"I can't tell you but I will tell you later," Chloe said.

"That secret is the only reason that they are alive," I replied.

"Who?" Zak Saturday asked.

"You and Monday boy here," I replied.

"Shut up!" Chloe shouted.

"Wow, you sure have guts to say that," I said.

"Sure whatever you say," Chloe said to me.

"How did you get here?" Zak Saturday asked.

"That's not important," Chloe quickly replied.

"I know that you will tell them when you are about to die," I replied.

"You know you can't be brought back to life after your powers get taken," Chloe said to me.

"I know but I want to try to live," I replied.

"Yeah it will be the opposite of what happens last time," Chloe said.

"True," I replied.

"Okay this is getting too confusing," Doyle said.

"That's the point bastard," I replied.

"I can't stay too long so don't tell them okay. _Our lives depend on it,"_ Chloe said emphasizing the last sentence.

"Fine. I will listen to you for this one time," I replied.

"Good. Now I have to go, good bye!" Chloe said.

She turned around and disappeared.

"So what's the secret," Monday asked me.

"I can't tell you. It's true that both of our lives rest on keeping the secret a secret until Chloe is about to die," I replied.

"Why?" Mondays asked.

"My lips are sealed," I said.

"Why?" Monday asked again.

I stayed silent while Monday kept on asking and asking until I broke.

"It's because that me and Chloe are special in ways you can't even imagine! So shut the fuck up already!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah we all know about your powers," Monday said.

"No, not just that," I replied.

"Then what?" Monday asked.

"Fuck you off you whore. I won't give any of you whores any answers," I said getting up and walked away farther into the airship.

The ice shield still covered me and I moved around the ship with Monday right behind me.

"Can't you leave me all you pervert," I said to him.

"Can't blame me if you're hot," Monday replied to me.

I almost flinched but I recovered quickly.

"And you are not," I replied.

"Ouch that hurts babe," Monday said.

"I am not your girlfriend you pervert," I said to him.

I ran as fast as I could away from him and torn down my ice shield. After running for several minutes, I came to a dead end. Crap, where to hide? Oh, that airvent will do just fine.

I crawled in and climbed upwards. I halt after getting several feet away from the entrance.

"I thought she went this way. Oh wells, time to turn around and find a new spot," Monday said.

I waited for like 15 minutes before I knew he was gone. I continued to climb and there was another vent. I opened up and found myself inside someone's bedroom.

The walls were covered in torn up posters and a ruined bed sits in the middle of room. This must be Monday's room. I smirk and made it all neat and had spray paint with me. I spray painted the walls pink and his room was all tidy with girly posters.

"Well my work here is done," I said as I went into the vent to watch when Monday comes back.

After several minutes, Monday comes into his room alone when he sees the room clean and pink.

"That stupid bitch whore is going to get her ass kicked. Fuck her and for doing this. It's pink and girly. Great I have to get buckets of black paint and mess this up even more," Monday said leaving the room.

Okay, where to next? Let's try going to where the Saturday boy is sleeping at.

After going through vent and vent I finally arrived at the place. It was black and orange with the bed all tidy up.

This is going to be fun.

I got out of the vent and booby trapped this room instead. Bucket of water over the door, check. Worms in the bed, check. Hid his claw, check. Shampoo is switched with hair coloring, check. Comb is in his drawers, check.

Okay that's is good enough for me. I went to go find where I was going to stay at. I found an empty room with white everything.

"This needs to be darker," I said and I went to work.

I spray painted the walls black and added green flames. Next I threw the sheets in the wash with black and green dye. I spray painter the outfit to be green and black. It was a simple pants and t-shirt. I made the t-shirt to look like a Monster t-shirt and the pant were black with green flames at the bottom. The bath room was black with green tiles. Good for me.

Okay that's all I needed to do. I went out of my room and found my back to the kitchen. Everyone was in there watching some tv. I came up to them silently.

"So what are you guys doing?" I asked.

They all jumped up but were different in doing so. Zak S. and Monday jumped up and fell of the sofa. Doc and Drew both jumped a little bit. Doyle and Tyler jumped up and turned around and was about to shoot me when they saw it was only me. The Komodos both flinched but couldn't jump anyways. Fisk, personally my favorite reaction, jumped up so high that he bumped his head hard onto the ceiling and fell down.

I was cracking up laughing when I saw this. They were all staring at me with disappointing looks like I care.

"You guys amuse me so much," I said wiping off a tear. Yes, I was laughing so hard that I was crying.

Just then a dart flew towards me and I dodge it.

"Oh not that stupid dart thing again," I said while dodging another one.

They all start to shoot me with darts but I swiftly dodge every single one.

"You caught me off guard that time bitches but I this time I'm ready," I said while catching one of the darts.

"So might as well tell me exactly what the plan is," I said sitting down on a chair.

"Fine, we are basically going to kill you and Chloe… Why is this time different?" Zak asked.

"Because we are the reasons why Zak and Monday are alive," I said.

"What do you mean?" Drew asked.

"I can't tell you," I simply replied.

Doc stood up and grabbed me by shirt lifting off the ground. He had his glove glowing.

"What do you mean?" he sneered.

I held my hands up in self-defense.

"Hey it's isn't my fault and besides, I can't tell you anyways cause she asked me to keep it a secret," I said.

"That's the secret?" Doc asked.

"Yep, it's about why Zak and Monday is still alive," I said.

"And what does have to relate to you and Chloe?" Doc asked.

"Everything," I simply replied.

"Everything?" Doc repeated.

"Yep and if me and Chloe weren't here, Zak and Monday would be dead not alive," I said with a smirk on my face.

This got doc really mad and he lifted off several feet off the ground and toss me towards the wall. I quickly teleported to the chair and landed safely.

"You do not want to see me mad," I said.

"Yeah and what are you going to do about it," Doc mocked me.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," I said.

My body was beginning to be covered with ice and I had ice missiles, mini guns, and bombs.

"Bring it," Doc said.

Just about we were about to launch ourselves into battle, Drew came between us to stop the battle.

"Doc, we have no idea how enormous of power she has been holding back," Drew said. "And you should know better to let a child get the better."

I smirked at this but now Drew was looking at me.

"And you miss, you need to stop and listen to people at times," Drew said to me.

"And miss out in the enjoyment besides, why should listen to you?" I spat at her.

"Because we will use this on you," Doyle said holding up the flute.

My eyes popped open with fear. I turned to run away when I bumped into someone. That someone was Monday. Monday turned me around and made me face everyone else. It was clear that everyone could see the fear on my face.

"You guys don't understand, if you use that on me, I will die for sure," I said in a shaky voice.

"Then won't you cooperate with us," Doyle said to me knowing he had the upper hand in this.

I simply nodded trying to get that flute away from me.

"Good, now time to go back to positive world," Doyle said.

That Doyle will get it later. Now I have to cooperate with these guys. Crap.

I started to walk out when I screamed aloud and fell to the floor.

"Ahhhh!" I screamed.

My screamed was high pitch and annoying. Everyone then came rushing over to me. I continued to scream as I saw images from my mind projected out around the room. These were the worse ones when these happen.

It was New York City up in flames and people screaming and running away. Chloe was on top of a cryptic controlling all the cryptic that were here. The Saturdays were there with Monday and the Komodo Monday.

"Stop it Chloe it is not you!" Zak shouted.

"Oh really and what is going to stop me," mocked Chloe/Kur.

"Me," I said stepping out of the shadows holding the flute.

"Zak, Monday! Cover your ears!" I shouted.

The flute started to play by itself and Chloe and I started to scream and fell to the ground. Zak and Monday tried to come to us but the rest of the group was holding them back. Then an explosion blasted through knocking everyone away from us several feet except for me and Chloe.

"You just barely alive," I said.

"So are you," she said weakly.

"I knew that this would happen," I said.

"Zak!" she cried weakly.

Zak and the Monday boy came over to her and me.

"She needs to tell you her secret now," I said.

"Okay I will get everyone," Monday said.

Monday quickly got all of the group over to Chloe.

"okay now the secret has to come out," Chloe said.

"You can do the honors," I simply replied.

"Okay-"

The vision had ended. I stopped screaming and the image disappeared.

"What was that?" Zak asked.

"It was a vision of the future, usually these kinds don't come too often," I replied.

"What does it mean?" Tyler asked.

"This can only mean one thing," I said. "This is my final vision, my death vision."

They all gasp.

"To be exact, someone is going to turn the flute to where it can play by itself and I will use it on Chloe and me to kill ourselves. Don't worry, Zak and Monday will still live after this," I said.

"Yeah but what about you?" Monday asked.

"I will die and-" I stopped dead in my tracks.

"And what?" Monday asked.

"I can't tell you. I'm sorry I must go to my room now," I said turning around and teleported to my room where for the first time, I cried to my hearts contant.

* * *

Hollyleaf: There you go.

Zak: And why did you not tell us Chloe's secret.

Chloe: Cause my life depends on it.

Khloe: And mines too. And that reminds me, WHY DID THE HELL YOU MADE ME CRY?

Hollyleaf: Sorry but that's how story turned out to be…

Khloe: Yeah and your sorry co-writer isn't here to help you out.

Hollyleaf: AHHHHH! *runs away*

Khloe: Oh no you don't. *chases after Hollyleaf*

Zak: Okay then, please review for-

_**BOOM!**_

Hollyleaf: Someone save me!

Zak M: Yeah not going to help her, but review for Hollyleaf.


	6. Chapter 6:Khloe Evil Good Between?

**Chapter 6: Khloe? Evil? Good? Between? Neither?**

Hollyleaf: Hey everyone! Okay everyone I will be doing an interview with my co writer 2k!

2K: Hey!

Hollyleaf: Okay so I wanted to let you guys know a little bit about him.

2K: Okay i have black hair and eyes.

Hollyeaf: What's your favorite color?

2K: green.

Holllyleaf: Okay I don't like green very much but I like pink!

2K: Cuz it's a girly color.

Holllyleaf: No it isn't it is a tough color 'cause tough guys wear pink.

2K: Wait so if I am not wearing pink, I am not tough?

Hollyleaf: Yep.

2K: Fine then. (gets pink shirt and puts it on)

Holllyleaf: *giggles*

2K: What?

Hollyleaf: *lol* Oh my gosh!

2K: What?

Hollyleaf: *still lol* 1 I am recording this and 2 it says I am a loser!

2K: What!

Hollyleaf: Oh nothing. TSS does not belong to me so on with the chapter!

* * *

**Khloe's POV**

I had been in my room for several hours when I heard a knock at the door.

"GO AWAY!" I shouted.

Whoever it was came in anyways but I didn't have to turn around to know who it is. I turned around and found Saturday boy here.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Zak Monday asked me to check on you," he replied.

"I fine as you could see," I said getting off of my bed.

I got up and grabbed the Saturday boy's arm and teleported to the kitchen again.

Monday was on the sofa sleeping.

"Hand me a pen," I commanded Zak Saturday.

He got out a pen and gave it to me. I went over to Monday and drew a mustache on him.

"Not enough," I said.

I started to draw sprals and scribbles.

"Perfect," I said.

Zak looked at Monday and he tried to keep himself from laughing. I grabbed us both and teleported back to my room and we burst out laughing.

"He looks like an idiot," I said.

"He is already an idiot," Zak said which only made us laugh even more.

"And it was a miracle that he stayed asleep throughout the whole entire thing," I said.

We laughed so hard that we were both crying. I stopped crying and he did too.

"You are not so bad Saturday," I said.

"So are you," he replied.

"Ugh, now I have to do something horrible again," I replied.

We both smile but then I felt something was off. I stopped smiling and laughing. Someone is here in this room.

"What's wrong?" Saturday asked me.

"Nothing," I replied.

"Okay I will meet you at the kitchen," Zak said turning around and exited from my room.

"You know you could have picked a better time out," I said aloud looking at the shadows.

A figure appeared, out of the shadows. He was tall and lean but muscular. His dark brown chocolate hair seemed to match his pale silver eyes.

"What do you want Tony?" I asked.

"Oh nothing but you should check out all the things I could dig up about the Saturdays," Tony said tossing me a folder full of the Saturdays' information.

"I knew that you are always one step ahead," I replied opening up.

"Okay let's start with Zak Saturday," I said.

"_Zak Saturday._

_Age: 13_

_Height:_

_Hair Color: Salt and Pepper_

_Family: Doc (dad), Drew (mom,) and Doyle (uncle)._

_Weapon: Claw (used to focus his powers)_

_Notes: Her parents were killed by the Yeti and her brother was lost in the blizzard. _

_Doc and Drew married and gave birth to Zak. Zak is Kur and lost his power due to the flute but came back alive for unknown reasons."_

"This is all you can get!" I nearly shouted.

"No but this Zak kid basically links everyone to another," Tony said.

"Fine," I simply replied.

"Hey wait where did you get this from?" I asked.

"From me. Greetings and bienvenue Kur," Argost said appearing from the shadows as well.

"So you figured that part already," I said.

"Yes I have young Kur but you seem more acceptable as Kur than no one else," Argost compliment me.

"Then you also know that I have a dangerous secret too," I said.

"Yes I do know that you have a dangerous secret and you will tell me," Argost said.

"Make me," I sneered at him.

"Gladly," he replied as he sent out a neutral parasite.

It flew around and I merely shot it down and killed it.

"Is that all you got," I mocked. I ran over to him in a flash and kicked in the stomach sending him out of the window.

"Bye Bye! We won't need you anymore," I said knowing exactly what Chloe's plan was.

Monday came in and saw a hole in the window.

"It's nothing I can't fix," I said.

I used my ice powers to close it up. The ice was now glass.

"There! Its as good as new!" I said.

"That reminds me, have you seen Argost? He has escape from the cell," Monday asked.

"Yeah and I sent him flying," I said with a huge grin on my face.

"But we needed him," Monday said.

"Argost was needed to do is to help you guys get along," I remarked.

"Wait, so Argost won't drain your powers… and Chloe's?" he questioned.

"Yep, that was the point of Argost being here. Chloe is not dumb you know. She knows that Argost won't drain our powers just so he would explode again and end up back at that dimension," I remarked.

"Damn that girl is smart," Monday said.

"Come on and let's go to the front of the ship, I have a feeling that we are here," I said grabbing Monday's hang and teleported to the front of the ship.

I turned and saw that Monday was blushing and I quickly let go of his hand.

"Okay you guys we're here," Doc said.

"Where's here?" Monday asked.

"The place where Zak and the other guys came from, the world outside of the smoke mirror," I replied.

Doc simply nodded his head and landed the ship. I teleported outside and found the rest of the Mondays here. Everyone else quickly followed and saw the other Mondays.

"Now let's have a welcome party with you and my sword," Drew M. said charging at us with the rest of the Mondays behind her.

We all charge and we all ended up splinting into groups. Zon, Tyler, and Doyle were against Zon M. and Doyle Redwell. Doc, Drew, and Fisk went against themselves. Zak, Monday, and both Komodos followed me to the entrance to the smoke mirror.

"How are we going to communicate with them?" Zak asked.

"With this," I said holding up the mic.

"Where did you get that?" Zak asked.

"Drew handed to me and I knew what to do you dumbass," I replied.

"Hello come in. This Khloe with a K and Drew said to send down the rope," I said into the mic.

"Why should we trust you?" a man's voice asked.

Zak grabbed the mic. "It's me Zak Saturday and send down the rope asap."

"Okay," said a man's voice who turned out to be Beeman.

A rope appeared in front of them and we all started to climb up. I exited out of the smoke mirror first and bunch of Secret Scientist were there pointing their weapons at me. To make matters worse, Monday came out next and they were about to shoot if Zak didn't came just in time.

"What's going in there?" a girl asked me.

"The Saturdays are getting attack," I replied and jumped back into the mirror before anyone else could say a thing.

I was falling and make a glider with ice and flew down to the battlefield where I swoop down and landed. I rolled and jumped up helping out the closest group to me. Drew, Doc and Fisk were having a hard time so I shoot my ice at their counter-parts.

"Go and get out of the smoke mirror," I commanded while I was holding off Drew, Doc, and Fisk Monday.

Drew, Doc and Fisk Nodded and left to the rope. Several moments later they were climbing up the rope.

"Oh little girl, you have no idea what we will do to you?" Drew Monday said.

"More like how I am going to kick your ass," I sneered at them tossing a ice ball at them landing right in front of them.

I ran off like crazy and went to go help Doyle, Tyler, and Zon out. The next moment, the ball exploded sending out ice shards and crystal shards at the Mondays making them fall off of the building. Doyle, Tyler and Zon were up in the air so I used my ice power to make wings and flew up into the air.

"Go Doyle, Tyler and Zon!" I shouted shooting crystals at the evil counter-parts.

They nodded and fled the scene. I shoot Doyle Redwell's jetpack and exploded sending Redwell to the ground. i quickly flew out of there with Zon Monday on my tail. Zon bite off a large chunk of ice and I went falling down out of the sky. I went crashing through a building after floor and floor until I hit solid ground.

"Oww my head," I said getting up only to find all the Mondays surrounding me.

"Now you won't get away this time," Drew said in a mocking tone.

Right then and there I burst out laughing my head off.

"What's so funny?" Drew demanded and I stopped laughing. I turned to looked at her.

"You have no ideal what my powers are," I said teleporting away.

I was on top of the same building I crashed land in.

"Hello down there Losers," I snickered.

They all started to come after me and I started to form my ice wings again. Unfortunately, they started to shoot at my wings. I quickly took flight and flew towards the entrance to the positive world. I was almost there when someone shot my left wing off. I fell down again but continued to run.

I got to the rope and started to climb however each time I grabbed the rope, it turned to ice in that area and I continued to climb. They all started to climb and Zon flew over to me. I held the rope with one hand and froze one of Zon's wings with the other hand. She fell down and I quickly climbed some more. Luckily for me, the rope broke due to the ice and the Mondays fell down as I climbed out of the smoke mirror.

I popped out of the mirror breathing heavily. I flopped onto the floor with everyone staring at me.

"What are you looking at?" I sneered.

"That," Zak pointed all over me.

I tooked a look at my arms and saw that I was glowing green.

"Oh no! Oh no!" I started to shout.

"What?" they all asked.

"Crap!" I said running through the hall ways away from them.

"What's wrong?" Monday asked with everyone else on my heels.

"Stay away," I shouted as my hair began to come shorter but luckily I was out of sight. I keep running and running until I got outside of the ship and hide behind the atenna. Crap, why did my powers have to act up now? I waited until my hair was back to normal and I teleported back to the front of the Saturday's ship. I grabbed the Smoke Mirror and smashed it to pieces. Then I gathered it up, cut myself too but it healed up, and then sent the shards out into the wind.

I teleported to where Chloe's room would be and it was green and black but not the kind of thing I would have liked it so I spray painted the room with green flames instead of green flowers and spray painted the cloths to the outfit I am wearing right now. I then teleported back to the front again to find everyone there waiting for me.

"What was that?" Doc demanded.

"Can't say," I said.

"It's has to do with the secret," Monday said.

"Bingo, anyways we better get going to New York," I said.

"Why would we need to go to New York Miss Khloe?" Beeman asked.

"Cause that's where it's all going down," I said.

"What do you mean?" some woman asked.

"Well, it's just easier to show you," I said. "Oh and by the way, plug your ears."

Everyone but the secret scientist covered their ears figures. I went through all the visions I had and came across the one that I recently had. I started to scream and the secret scientist quickly cover their ears. I fell to the ground again and the secret scientist tried to come to me but Doc shook his head. The vision appeared again and showed all what happen.

After the vision was over, I stopped screaming and got up like nothing happen.

"What was that?" the girl asked.

"Miranda, that was a vision of the future," Drew said.

"How do you know that would happen?" Miranda asked.

"Yes I am quite interested too," some tall green guy.

"Do you want me to show you another one? Don't worry usually the visions aren't that bad," I said.

"Okay," they all agreed.

I pulled out another one. This time it only gave me a headache. This vision showed the Saturdays came into the smoke mirror and fell through floor after floor until they hit the bottom of the building.

"Ow that was a pain in the butt," Zak said.

They all got up and went outside and were in total shock. There was a whimper.

""Zak is coming to kill me now too," the tiny voice said. It was a girl's voice. They went up to her and found a small girl all covered in rags crying to herself. She was curled up into a ball. She had dark brown hair and tanned skin.

The vision ended.

"Well did that happen?" the green guy asked.

"Yes the exact from word to word," Doc said.

"Wow interesting. You say that she is Kur in the smoke mirror and she has similar powers to the one named Chloe?," some other green kid asked.

"Yes, Francis. This girl-"

"Shut up you fucking bitches!" I shouted. The secret scientist looked at me.

"You fucking problem with me! Deal with it!" I sneered at them.

"She has a um… colorful vocabulary," Francis said.

"Yep, she knows how to talk," Monday said.

"Hello! I am still here!" I shouted.

"We would like to do genetic test on you," Francis's dad said **(AN: This what Khloe is thinking okay. Remember that Fransic and Epsilon are just clones.)**

"No!" I screamed as turned to run away only to find the Saturdays blocking my way.

"Don't worry it won't hurt," Drew said.

"No it's not that! It's the secret I have to keep! Please don't make them take my DNA!" I begged.

"What's wrong with DNA testing?" Epsilon asked.

"I told you that I want to stay alive!" I shouted at them.

"Stay alive?" Francis repeated.

"Yes alive because this secret will remain a secret until me and Chloe are about to die," I said. "Yeah but don't worry, you will find out soon cause me and Chloe are going to die in New York anyways."

"No!" Zak and Monday shouted.

We all looked at them and I was shock. Did he actually cared for me? No he can't, it just won't work out anyways. They next moment a dart was shot from behind me.

"Really? That crap again!" I yelled as I kept dodging darts from both sides.

"Yeah, these darts again," Monday mocked me.

Grrr. I swear I will personally kill that boy later on.

"Okay," I said teleporting to the pilot chair and quickly typing in coordinates and put it in auto-pilot. I used the chair as a shield and teleported again, to each of them, and hit them in the back of the heads knocking them out except for Francis. He had this shield around him still yet.

"You bastard!" I shouted at him.

"Well, you knock everyone out," Francis said grabbing some necklace thing and it let ultra sound waves.

"Perfect," I said. I breathed in and let out an unltra sound waves too. The ones from his necklace were defeated and his necklace broke. I smiled and iced him in place.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"We are going to New York. To where everything will go all down," I said with a smirk. I tied everyone else in groups and disarmed them of any weapons.

"Now all we do is wait," I said with a huge smirk on my face. Francis was however worried what would happen next.

* * *

Zak M: See she is evil!

Khloe: Yes I am but that doesn't mean that I will destroy the world like you.

Zak M: Fair point.

Hollyleaf: Okay get ready for the final chapter!

Khloe: What!

Hollyleaf: Yeah… Okay I am planning to write something not related to Secret Saturdays FYI. I am going to be writing one for Winx Club. I loved this tv show because it was only tv show I could look forward to when I was younger. Please review!


	7. Final Chapter!: Everything Revealed

**FINAL CHAPTER!: Everything Revealed**

_Hollyleaf: How does everyone feel about the last chapter?_

_Zak: Sad_

_Hollyleaf: Yeah because I won't be able to write another chapter in this series unless someone wants me to continue. I do have an idea but i not sure if i want to do it..._

_Zak: Yeah... I am sad because I won't do this kind of thing again._

_Hollyleaf: You will just not until I am done with another fan fiction._

_Zak: What is it about?_

_Hollyleaf: It's a fan fiction about Winx Club!_

_Zak: Winx Club?_

_Hollyleaf: Yep! I had this idea a long, long, long time ago. I never knew about fan fiction until my friend showed me. I thought I would get sued or get thrown in jail... I was only 8 when i had this idea. I wonder how it would turn out now... Just find out on my profile. Yep!_

_Zak: ..._

_Hollyleaf: Yeah and at the same time i might be doing a crossover of TSS and Phineas and Ferb. 2K was begging me to do it so i agreed to it._

_2K: Yep and i will be her co writer again._

_Hollyleaf: Unfortunately, that is the case._

_2K: Hey it's that bad!_

_Hollyleaf: Sometimes it is..._

_Zak: Okay for the last time, Hollyleaf does not own TSS, only Chloe, Tyler, and Khloe._

**i dont mean literally. It's just for this story unless someone wants me to continue. i have a good idea of what i would make next if someone wants me to continue. I only waited so long to delay the ending! That way it would be like a grand final. THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO HAS READ THIS STORY! THANK YOU MY FAITHFUL READERS! **

* * *

**3****rd**** Person**

Zak wakes up and finds that he is tied up and everyone else is except Francis. He is frozen in place by his feet. What the? Khloe is sitting on the pilot chair bored. She was flipping a coin and looked up and saw that Zak was awake.

"Oh goody! Everyone is up!" Khloe says getting up.

Zak reached for his claw only to find it gone.

"Oh I put all your weapons over here by the way," Khloe says pointing towards the kitchen counter.

"Why did you do this Khloe?" Zak Monday asked.

"Why? You guys tried to numb my powers," she spat at him. "It doesn't matter anyways. Oh by the way, don't try to break out because I used silver rope. It is one of the strongest ropes around," Khloe says.

"Where are we going?" Zak asked.

"To New York duh," Khloe said.

"Why?" Zak asked.

"I am going to die so I have to be there," Khloe says sadly. "It's not fair! Why do you guys get to live while me and Chloe have to die! I know why but it's not fair!" Khloe says with tears streaming down her face.

They were in shock due to them never knowing that Khloe had actually feelings.

"Khloe?" Zak Monday says with worrily.

"Don't worry about me and Chloe. We will go back where we belong when we die but I don't want to die! I want to be me!" she shouts as tears continues to stream down her face.

"It's all Argost fault and Zak's fault and Fisk's fault and Monday's fault!" she continues. "If Argost didn't steal Monday's power. If Zak didn't gave away his power. If Fisk hadn't found out where Kur would be discover. If Monday didn't get his powers stolen. If all that didn't happen I wouldn't exist and have to go through all of this!" Khloe says blaming people.

She wipes away her tears and turns on the screen. The TV showed the news.

"This Kathy Morgan here in New York and- Is that a girl on creature?"

Chloe appears riding on a cryptic with a bunch of other cryptic with her.

"GO DESTORY ALL OF HUMANITY!" Chloe commanded.

The cryptic start to attack everyone in sight. The girl and the camera guy run and the camera falls down. Chloe jumps off of the cryptic and picks up the camera. She looks straight into it.

"Come and get me Saturdays," Chloe/Kur says.

The next moment it goes all static. Khloe turns off the tv.

"See that! Now we have to face her," Khloe said pointing towards the screen.

Khloe grabs the flute because it is already been modified to where it can play but its self. She also grabs something and bumps into Francis. She looks at Francis in the eye teleported to New York. It was all silent until Francis started to chuckle.

"Are you going crazy?" Zak asks.

"Smart girl," Francis says.

"What?" they all say.

"She gave me something when she bumped into me. She gave me a laser pen," Francis says.

Francis gets himself out of the ice and cuts the Saturdays free.

"You guys go to New York," Francis says.

"What about you guys?" Zak asked.

"We can manage ourselves. Go save Chloe," Francis says with a nod.

Zak nods back and they grabbed their weapons. They went to the back of the ship when the ship came to a stop. They were above New York. The Saturdays, except Tyler and Doyle because they have jetpacks, put on parachutes and the back of the ship opens. They all jumped out and landed safely on the ground. They took off the parachutes and got to work looking for Chloe. They walked down the street they were on.

New York City up in flames and people screaming and running away. Chloe was on top of a cryptic controlling all the cryptic that were here.

"Stop it Chloe it is not you!" Zak shouted.

"Oh really and what is going to stop me," mocked Chloe/Kur.

"Me," Khloe says stepping out of the shadows holding the flute.

"Zak, Monday! Cover your ears!" Khloe shouts.

Zak and Monday cover their ears. Then the flute started to play by itself. Chloe and Khloe start to scream and falls to the ground. Zak and Monday tried to come to them but the rest of the group was holding them back. There was orange and green forming into a ball between the two girls. All of a sudden, an explosion blasted through knocking everyone away from us several feet except for Khloe and Chloe.

"You just barely alive," Khloe said just barely in living world.

"So are you," Chloe replied weakly.

"I knew that this would happen," Khloe said.

"Zak!" she cried weakly.

Zak and the Monday boy came over to her and Chloe.

"She needs to tell you her secret now," Khloe said.

"Okay I will get everyone," Monday said.

Monday quickly got the entire group over to Chloe.

"Okay now the secret has to come out," Chloe said.

"You can do the honors," Khloe simply replied.

"Okay, I am not who I am seem like," Chloe says.

"Same here," Khloe added.

"We have an extra power. We can change our appearance," Chloe says.

She nods and we change into our original appearances. Chloe's hair was short, black hair and with a white star on the top of her head. Khloe was just the opposite.

"I lied about my past. I am not related to Tyler in anyway. Let me tell you how I came into this world. After Zak's power was taken, a second mind I was blasted into the rubble not to be found. I was unconscious maybe about 3 minutes before I woke up. It should match up when Zak woke up. I am a part of his power. His power over cryptic are weak without me. Anyways, I did want anything with you so I left and I healed. I found the capital where Tyler lived. On the way, I gained the power of a hybrid. I stumbled into the alley and found a small kid covered in rags crying his eyes out. That was Tyler. We quickly became friends. Tyler just lost his parents and I gain the powers to earse and make people's memories and to change my appearance.

Tyler asked me to do him a favor. He asked me to replace his memories to make it seemed like I was his sister so I accepted and I became Chloe. I am a part of Zak. I am the part that kept Zak alive. I am so sorry that I had to lied," Chloe cried.

"Same here and I tried not to get too close to anyone so I was being mean all the time. I didn't want anyone to be sad if i departed," Khloe added.

"It's okay Chloe," Zak comfort Chloe.

"It's okay Khloe," Zak Monday comfort Khloe.

"Good bye," they both said. They were forming into two balls. One green and orange and the other is green and lighter green. They disappear into Zak and Zak Monday.

Zak pulls out a pic he took of Chloe but it is blank.

"Good bye Chloe," Zak says.

"Good bye Khloe," Zak Monday says.

Zak Monday got up and he walked off with Komodo Monday following him. They didn't bother to go after them. They went back to the airship and told what had happen.

"So that's why she said not to do a DNA test," Beeman said.

"Hey where is Zak?" Miranda asked.

"He is in his room," Drew said.

Nothing would be the same without Chloe. They all felt depress and they all parted ways.

* * *

Zak Monday was walking away from the scene, tears filling his eyes. Komodo M. walks with him silently. Out of no where, a book drops right in front of Zak M. He opens the book and finds writing and pictures of Khloe and everyone else that Khloe had meet. He opens to the last page and it has writing too but only several words.

_Thank you Monday. -Khloe_

Zak M. smiles and walks with the book in his hand disappearing from the scene with Komodo M.

* * *

Zak however wasn't in his room. He went to Chloe's room but when he went inside, everything was white like it was never used. He went back to his room and found the book that Chloe gave him on his bed. He sat on his bed and took a look at it. He openeded it up and it had everything that has to do with Chloe. He turns to the last page and it says something. It was written in green letters.

_Thank you Zak. I love you. –Chloe_

"I love you Chloe," Zak says.

Tears fill his eyes pouring out in streams over the lost of his beloved Chloe. Chloe, I miss you. Please come back. To his amazement, letters appeared on the last page just below the ones that were already there.

_Hello Zak._

* * *

_**The End!**_

Hollyeaf: I cried while I wrote this chapter.

2K: You cry baby.

Hollyleaf: Okay for a treat for you all! I am giving all you guys some tacos!

Everyone: YEAH!

Hollyleaf: Well everyone, say goodbye.

_Zak: Goodbye!_

_Chloe: Goodbye!_

_Zak M: Goodbye!_

_Khloe: Goodbye!_

_Fisk: Goodbye!_

_Fisk M: Goodbye!_

_Komodo: Goodbye!_

_Komodo M: Goodbye!_

_Zon: Goodbye!_

_Zon M: Goodbye!_

_Tyler: Goodbye!_

_Doyle: Goodbye!_

_Doyle Redwell: Goodbye!_

_Drew: Goodbye!_

_Drew M: Goodbye!_

_Doc: Goodbye!_

_Doc M: Bye!_

_Wadi: Goodbye!_

_Ulraj: Goodbye!_

_Sebatian: Bye!_

_Kur: Bye._

_2K: Goodbye!_

_Hollyleaf: GOODBYE!_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


End file.
